testtesttesttesttesttesttesttestfandomcom-20200214-history
A Fate Bait
"Minare," I hear a voice say. It echos and a small groan comes from the back of my throat. My skin was slightly cool, and my eyes seemed to have been glued together, for that's how they felt. My cheek was pressed against something cold, and I realize that I'm on the ground. Opening my eyes into slits, I'm met with nothing but a light grey. Grey floor, grey wall, grey everything. Nothing seemed to be in proportion. I didn't even know if I was in any particular position. I push myself up with the palms of my hands, the weight from my head sending me stumbling a bit, but I quickly try to regain balance. "Who is it?" I ask, and it's not until afterwards that I realize how stupid of me that sounded. I look down and quickly gasp, before everything floods back into my mind. I was wearing a homecoming dress, but it was completely distorted. It was torn almost to shreds, and there were bloody fingerprints on it. I lift my right arm and see a bruise right on the inside of my elbow. Drugs. I furrow my eyebrows. "N-no...no..." "Now, I would let you proceed, but there's still a few things that I need you to do." I look up, my white hair covering my eyes. "My life...i-it was so great..." I say softly, every single piece of memory coming to me. It was the night of my homecoming dance. I had stepped outside, just for a minute, so I could argue with my mother over the phone alone. Jacoby persisted for me to stay inside, that he didn't care, but I was too embarrassed. Proceeding outside, that was when I was knocked over the head with something, and that was all I could remember. "W-What happened to me?" "Your attacker drugged and raped you before leaving you for dead. You died soon after from overly severe dehydration." I small cry escapes my lips and my hand flies to hold my stomach. After a few minutes of recovering, I look around, tears threatening to spill. "Then...h-how am I...?" "You're not dead, but your not alive." The voice replies. "You're part of our Project Determination Duty program, as you still have something to do before you move on to the afterlife." "What? What do I have to do?" "Remember, Minare, your life wasn't all this perfect five years ago," They say, and I feel my hands tremble. "I...I didn't kill him!" "But neither did your father." They reply. I suck in a breath. They couldn't be talking about... "Yes, Minare. You're responsible for lying, saying you didn't witness it. Instead of taking it like you should've, you blamed it on your dad." "I-I was ten...please...no...I...I'm so sorry..." "You are not to die yet. However, you must make up for your sin." I clasp my hands together. "Please! Please, anything, I'll do anything..." "Good. Then, you will return to Earth shortly. But first let me tell you about your case in the program. You are to return to Earth as a girl named Violet Renee. Your age will remain 16. You will be of Australian descent, and will have to find your father." "How will I do that if I don't know where he is?" "All in time." "Wait!" "After you find your father, be warned of the large sacrifice. You will have two choices, to ruin someone else's life and make yours better, or ruin your life and cause a miracle for someone else. Good luck, Minare. You will have no memory of your past life, the people in it, nor this conversation. Just a strong will to find an unknown person, and a few memory flashes here and there to assist you in the process. Stay strong, Minare. I believe in you." "Don't go-" I say, but a loud whooshing sound is made and I quickly feel a falling sensation upon me. So I'm falling, falling, falling, eyes closed, until I land in a bed. Without having the choice, I fall asleep in it, whatever happened before in a large blur. ---- Category:Stories by Blissfully Mine Category:Stories Category:Science Fiction Category:Unfinished Category:A Fate Bait